


Welcome to the World, Baby Boy

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many kinds of families, and all of them matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World, Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written 29 March 2007 as commentfic.

It had been a long, difficult haul; the odds had been stacked against them. Their families, both of them, had been distant enough before, but this decision was the final wedge: Dan's father, Casey's mother, hadn't phoned in months.

"It's their loss," they told one another, and the friends who'd remained to rally around them agreed. But those were only words, and words are easy to say; harder, much harder to believe.

Until this moment, here in the delivery room, where Anna (wonderful Anna, friend and saviour and a part of their lives now and forever) is propped up in bed, grinning far too widely for a woman who's just been through - _that_.

"Look what we did!" she says, and holds out the bundle. Dan accepts it, turns back the blue blanket; gazes into filmy brown eyes that blink and seem to focus on him, and feels a shock of recognition.

"Look what we did," he agrees, as Casey leans over his shoulder to gaze at their son. He puts out a cautious finger, and smiles as it's grabbed by a minuscule red hand. "Welcome to the world," he whispers. "Welcome, Sam."

_Their loss. Our gain. Ours; to keep._

***


End file.
